I Always Get What I Want
by Your.Girl.Lilia
Summary: Logan has been after Zoey Brooks for the longest time. He is done with not being able to have the girl of his dreams. Like every saying about rich kids, "I always get what I want".
1. I always get what I want

**I'm Lilia, I write stories. I guess I'll be writing a mini series for this. If it's not good I'm sorry. Just Kidding #SorryNotSorry. At the end of every chapter, I give a fun fact, an obsession, and so on. If you have an idea than feel free to message me or leave a comment. Thanks to all.**

**-Lilia 2K19**

**P.S. This is based later on, with James. Chase still has feelings for Zoey, but starts falling for Logan. Logan finally decides he's going to get what he wants and that is Mrs. Zoey Brooks. In my story Zoey and Logan are actually friends**.

**_Logan's POV_**

I'm through with being the person Zoey comes to for advise. Ha who am I kidding, I'm Logan Reese. I get what I want when I want it. I get to be guy that gets the best most wonderful prize ever, Zoey. She not only makes me happy, but she helps my father. I will not stop till she is my girlfriend.

"Hey Logan." Zoey says as she walks in my dorm room and sits on the couch.

"Hey Brooks." I say as I check my reflection.

"What are you all dressed up for today?" Zoey asked

"I'm Logan Reese, I have to stay fresh." I say as I pop my shirt collar

**(Blue Long Sleeve dress shirt, White Khaki Shorts, and Sperry's) / curly, normal/**

"Ya know you look like a frat boy." Zoey says

"Yeah well you look like you're about to go surfing." I say checking out her long legs

**(Light Blue short shorts, White Tank with a wave on it, a red Flannel tied around her waist, and red low top converse) / Hair: Beach waves/**

"Thanks I worked hard on this outfit." Zoey says giving me a twirl than sitting back down

"Well, beauty comes natural." I reply turning to look at her

Zoey looks at me speechless, a minute passed and a smile formed on her beautiful face.

"Are you sweet talking me?" Zoey asked getting up and walking towards me.

"Yes, yes I am" I say as my palms got sweaty

"And why is that? Do you want something Reese?" Zoey asked as she got in my personal space

"During lunch I'll tell you." I say with my smirk

"But that's going to be a long time!" Zoey whined at me.

"Than you can let your pretty little mind wonder till than." I reply

"Logan." Zoey says in a pouty voice

"Zoey." I reply

"Please tell me." Zoey says

"I can't, it has to wait." I say

"Fine, but it better be good." Zoey says as she picks her bag and gets ready to walk out

"Hey Brooks, wears this." I say taking off my Stamped Cloth Washer necklace, that says "Ancora Imparo"[1]

"Okay, only because I love this necklace." Zoey says as she turns around so I can slip the necklace on her

"I'll see you in class Brooks" I say doing a mental happy dance

"Yeah, Yeah" Zoey said and left

When I knew for sure she was gone, I danced around my room.

"YES!" I scream

I was dancing around my room until Michael came in and gave me an absurd look.

"You alright man?" Michael asked sitting on the single bed

"Yeah, I'm good. Do you know how I told you I liked Zoey?" I asked excitedly

"Yeah, sure." Michael says

"Well, do you know my necklace that I always wear?" I ask

"The one that your mom gave you, yeah" Michael said

**(A/N its my addition to this story, I'm going to add things)**

"Well I let Zoey wear it, and I'm going to tell her how much I like her during lunch" I say walking around looking for my backpack

"Are you serious? You love that necklace, you never take that thing off." Michael says getting up

"Yeah, well. I took it off for her. She's worth it." I say finally finding my backpack

"You are a lovesick puppy." Michael says as he gets his bag

"Well, I'd rather be a lovesick puppy than, a loner." I say opening the door while grabbing my keys on the way out

Michael and Logan start there walk to their first class while keeping their conversation going about Zoey. When they arrived to their class, the seats where almost full. Logan took that as an opportunity to sit beside Zoey.

"Hey Brooks" I say as I slide into the seat and bump into her

"Hey Reese." Zoey says as she looks at me while fiddling with the necklace

"So you like my necklace, huh?" I ask knowing she loves it

"Yeah, you may never get it back." Zoey says, I knew she wasn't kidding

"Hey now." I say trying to make my face look serious

"If you play your cards right Brooks, than you can keep it." I say

"Really? I know your mom gave it to you. So I can't keep it." Zoey says reaching behind her neck ready to take the necklace off

"Stop, Zoey. I'm allowing this, you're not taking it off." I say taking her hands away from the clasp

"But this is special to you" Zoey said

"Well, as long as you take care of it than, I can find something else to make me happy." I said not looking her in the eyes

"Are you sure?" Zoey asked

"I'm positive" I said looking at her

"Morning Class" Mr. Bender said while setting his brief case down

"Morning." The class said in unison

From the moment he walked in I lost interest. I directed my attention to Zoey's posture, her face, the concentration she puts in, every ounce of her beauty. I was so lost in thought that when he called my name I jumped.

"Mr. Reese, you look so caught up in thought. I just would like to know what exactly you are thinking about." Mr. Bender asked while leaning on the desk.

"About how bored I am." I reply, sarcasm is my thing, it comes natural

"Well, pay attention, cause you all have homework." Mr. Bender said passing out the homework.

"I don't even know what the lesson was about." I said

"Want me to help you?" Zoey asked looking at me

"Please. Cause I really wasn't paying him attention." I say

"Okay, after classes." Zoey says

"Alright." I reply

When I was about to ask her where to meet, the bell rang. I grabbed my stuffed and waited for Zoey so I could ask her.

"Where do you want to meet?" I ask we walk out of the class

"Well, we can meet up at the girls lounge." Zoey suggested

"Sure." I say

We walk in a comfortable silence to our next class

**_*At Lunch*_**

I was walking to the lunch area, preparing myself for what's about to go down. I walked through the lunch line and got my fries, apple, and water.

"It's lunch Logan tell me." Zoey said before I could even sit down

"Now, Zoey you have to be patent." I said with a smirk

Zoey looked at me than picked up a fry and threw it at my head.

"Ow?" I said and gave her a look

"Well you should have told me." Zoey says and pouts

"Awe, don't pout." I say

"Well you should tell me." Zoey says

I would've but I was waiting for the text message that signaled it was time.

"You're such a loser Logan." Zoey says as she takes a bite of her green apple

"Tell me something I don't know." I say as I take a drink

"Awe I didn't mean it like that." Zoey says with guilt on her face

When I was about to tell her it was a joke, my phone went off.

_From Michael: _

_Its time bro._

"Hey Zoey, come with me on a walk." I say getting rid of my lunch

"Sure, nothing like a good lunch than with a walk with Logan Rees." Zoey says while throwing away her lunch except the apple

"You know it" I said giving her a wink

"Okay we are walking towards trees and the ocean. What's next?" Zoey asked before taking a bite of her apple

"You stand here." I say as I position her to stand a couple of feet in front of the tree

"Okay, wait- are you going to prank me?" Zoey asked while she starts to fiddle with her flannel

"No, the complete opposite actually." I say

"NOW!" I yelled

Michael sat in a tree branch and dropped the flowers with balloons attached to them.

"Zoey Brooks, would do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I asked while I got down on one knee

Zoey dropped her apple and cupped her mouth. Me really wanting her I reached out and grabbed the apple. She looked at me for a moment than smiled.

"Yes, Logan Reese." Zoey said

Once I was up I hugged her tight.

"It took you long enough Reese." Zoey said as she took her apple back

"Yeah it did." Michael said as he jumped down

I took her hand and held it as we walked back to the table, and yes I carried the flowers with the balloons attached. People looked in awe, keep looking and you're going to get a show.

"Uh, am I missing something?" Lola asked pointing to our hands

"Nothing that concerns you." I said, until I felt Zoey elbow me in the ribcage

"Still not sorry." I said

We stood and talked for about 5 minutes, the bell was about to ring for PE so we walked to Zoey's room and set the flowers and the attached balloons on her bed and walked to PE, hand in hand.

**_(A/N They only have three classes to each other)_**

"What are we doing for PE?" I asked James

"We're going outside for basketball." James replied with a huff

"Oh, than I have to change." Zoey said and ran off towards the girls locker room

"Why? Does she like basketball or something?" James asked

"You'll have to wait and see." I say and go change.

**_*Outside on the court*_**

"LADIES, LETS GO! RUN!" Coach yelled at all of us

"Are we done?" Zoey asked as she stopped running

"Ms. Brooks. Feeling mouthy today?" Coach yelled at Zoey

"If it gets me to stop running, than yes." Zoey said

"Okay, come here." Coach yelled

Zoey ran over to him.

"If you can make this free shot, than everyone can stop running. If not than, back to running." Coach said handing her the ball

"You really don't remember who made the boys basketball team do you?" Zoey said

"Just make the shot." Coach said

Zoey stood still, she took a deep breath positioned the ball, leaped, and tossed the ball.

She made the basket.

"SHE MADE IT!" Everyone screamed and ran towards her, jealousy ran through me.

"Yeah, I know, now put me down." Zoey said

They immediately set her down. I walked up to her, kissed her head, and whispered

"Good shot, babe." I said

"Thanks." Zoey said and hugged my waist.

Coach forgot about Zoey being on the boys team and made the mistake of putting her on the girls team. She managed to break a girls nose, and made a couple of the girls trip. The girls won, due to the boys complaining that it wasn't fair. It ended up 2/4.

**_*After classes*_**

"You know Zoey, you could've gone easier on them." Michael complained while taking a seat on the floor of the girls lounge

"Well, he decided to put me on a girls team. I had to show him some girls aren't made to be on girl teams." Zoey said as she took her homework out.

"Touché" Michael says

"Nice right hook though." I said getting my homework out.

"I didn't mean to!" Zoey pouted

"So about that paper, from Mr. Benders, I need your help." I said

"I know, I it finished during study hall." Zoey said as she took it out

"I get to copy it?" I asked, shocked

Zoey busted out laughing, "No, but you're going to read these notes, and figure the answers out." Zoey said as she handed me notes she took in class

"But that'll take forever." I said whining

"To bad, I'm sorry" Zoey said as she kissed my head and went to work.

**_(A/N In my story, they are up to date with technology)_**

"Hey, look. It's Chase FaceTiming us." Michael said

"Hey, Michael. How's Zoey?" Chase asked

"Uh, she's doing good. Has a boyfriend" Michael said while looking at Logan and Zoey's hands (Logan was holding Zoey's right hand, while he held the notes in his right hand)

"Who is it? Do I know him?" Chase asked frantically

"You know him, very well actually. His name is Logan Reese." Michael said

"I'm going to head to bed babe, walk me to my dorm please?" Zoey asked as she got her stuff and waited for Logan's reply

"Sure. Give me a moment." Logan said as he put his stuff away and grabbed Zoey's bag from her and took her hand.

Michael flipped the camera to us the moment I kissed Zoey's head.

"Lets go." I said as I twirled her around and into my arms

As I walked Zoey to her room, I realized that I was actually happy. When I looked at Zoey I saw the necklace. I'm glad I made her wear it. When we came to her dorm and walked in her face went into shock.

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot about your necklace." Zoey said in a hurry to take the necklace off

"No, Zoey. Remember, I told you if you played your cards right, which you did, than you could keep it." I said as I took her hand and kissed it.

"Okay." Zoey said while she set her stuff down

"Just take care of it." I said

"I will." Zoey said

"Good, I'll text you all night till you go to sleep." I said

"Alright, oh and Logan?" Zoey asked while walking up to me

"Yes, Zoey?" I replied

"Why didn't you ask sooner?" Zoey asked

"I wasn't sure if you felt what I felt. But when I couldn't figure it out, I just went for it." I said while putting my hands around her waist.

"Well, you must've waited for a long time." Zoey said resting her hands on my forearm

"Oh I did. I was through with being just your friend." I said looking down

Zoey took my cheek and kissed me.

**That's it!**

**Favorite Artist: Kalin and Myles**

**Favorite songs: Only One by Kanye West and Trampoline by Kalin and Myles**

**Obsessions: Chachi Gonzales dance videos, Ian Easrwood Dance videos, and Yomuscleboii (YouTube)**

**Fun Fact: I'm a dancer**

**[1] Ancora Imparo; it's Italin and means " I'm Still Learning"**


	2. I'll do anything for you

"_Goodbye love, you flew right by love" (Tori Kelly, Paper Hearts)_

_-Lilia 2K19_

**Logan's POV**

Once I left Zoey at her dorm, I went back to the girls lounge to get Michael.

"Ready Michael?" I ask as I pat his back not bothering to look down.

"Is that Logan?" I heard someone ask

"Yeah, it's him." Michael said

"Who is that?" I ask, suddenly interested

"Chase." Michael said

"Hey dude, how's London?" I ask

"Cut your crap man, I know." Chase said

"Know what?" I ask

"That you went for the girl you knew I liked." Chase yelled

"Look, man now we both knew you didn't have a chance with her." I said as I sent Zoey a message

"You wouldn't know, you were too busy looking at your reflection." Chase said

"Whatever, give me the key to the dorm." I said to Michael with my hand out

"Here," Michael said as he handed me the key

"Thanks." I mumbled as I walked away

As I was walking to m dorm room, Zoey messaged me. I got so into messaging her that I arrived at my dorm in record time. I promised Zoey I'd message her until she felt tired or wanted to go to sleep, I did exactly that. The moment I was about to go to sleep my phone went off, it was from my dad.

_Hey Logan, I'd like for you and your new girlfriend to meet my driver after school (later in the evening) tomorrow. I want to meet her, get to know her, and see what you see in her. Yes, on the outside she looks average, but I only want the best for my only son. By the way I'm a fan of her dads company. _

_-Dad_

I thought for a minute and I wanted him to know just how special she meant to me, by telling him about my moms necklace.

_Dad, Zoey means the world to me. I would do anything for her, which I am. She's the nicest person I've met, unless you mess with the people she cares about. I've liked her for about 3 years, so today I made the decision of telling her, so I made her wear moms necklace. She has already told me she wouldn't ruin it, and that she'd never miss place it. She is really a great person, I hope you see what I see, even if you don't I'll always see her just as beautiful as the first time I saw her._

_-Logan_

After that I went to bed, I'll tell Zoey about the trip tomorrow.

**_*In the morning*_**

"Logan wake up!" James yelled in my ear

I rolled over and put the pillow on my head.

"He's not waking up, should we call Zoey?" James asked Michael

"Yeah" Michael replied.

For a while I thought they wouldn't do it because I heard nothing, so I went back to sleep. Not only 5 minutes later Zoey comes in and jumps on me.

"LOGAN REESE, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" Zoey yelled as she hit me with a pillow

"No, go back to bed Brooks." I said as I took the pillow from her and pulled her on top off me.

"No Logan get up." Zoey protested as she sat up

"OH MY GOD! MICHAEL HAS YOUR MIRROR!" Zoey said dramatically

"Nope not falling for it." I said

"That's it." Zoey said

The moment those words left her mouth, I knew I was screwed. Zoey ripped the pillow out of my hands (that I was holding on my face). When the pillow left my face and I saw her, I felt more of a morning person.

"Now get up." Zoey said as she bent down to look at me eyelevel

"I'll kiss you for as long as you want if you get up." Zoey said to me

"Fine." I said as I sat up

Once I sat up, she attacked me with a hug that made me lay back down. Her pretty face was in my neck as she held onto my back. I moved her face so she's looking at me and once she was looking at me I kissed her. She kissed me back with so much passion that she removed her hand s from behind my back to my face. When I knew it was okay, I deepened the kiss. I wanted more, so I licked the seem of her lips and she broke almost immediately. Our tongues fought for dominance which I won if I might add.

"Okay, ewe. Stop, my eyes are burning." Michael said

We just kept on making out.

"Dude, we're going to be late." Michael said

"Cool." I said quickly to go back to making out with Zoey

About 10 minutes later we completely stopped.

"Logan, we're going to be late." Zoey said as she got off of me and straightened out her clothing

"After school, my father invited us to our vacation house, in London." I said as I ran to the closet

"Why?" Zoey asked

"He wants to meet you and get to know you." I said as I started putting my clothes on

(Logan's outfit: Navy Blue and White Hollister long sleeve, dark jeans, and blue vans)

(Zoey's outfit: Black tight crop top, washed out denim short shorts, and black vans)

"Well, that's great." Zoey said as she walked over to where her backpack sat, she picked it up put it on, and picked mine up in the process

"Come on babe." I said as I took my bag from her and replaced where my bag once was, with my hand.

We took our time walking to class. We may have taken to long, because when we arrived we were 30 minutes late.

"Ah, Mr. Reese, Ms. Brooks, What took you so long to get here?"

"We took our time." I said as I walked Zoey over to her desk and than sat in the seat behind her.

"Well are you going to take your time to get to detention, this afternoon?" The teacher asked

Zoey turned in her seat to look at me.

"Oh, that's not going to work, you see my father is leaving a driver to take us to see him." I said

"Reese stop arguing with the teacher." Zoey said

"But-I-Ugh- Fine." I said as I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms

"Thank you Reese." Zoey said with a little happiness in her voice

"You're welcome Baby Brooke's." I said

**_*After classes*_**

Once my classes was over I watched Zoey walk out of her class, once I knew for sure she didn't know I was near, I ran and squeezed her.

"Can't. Breathe." Zoey said in my bone crushing hug

"Sorry baby." I said as I unwrapped my arms from around her to hold her hand.

"No you're not. Logan my head hurts, will you please carry me?" Zoey asked as she let my hand and lifted her arms up.

"Sure baby." I said as I wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. She layed her head down on my shoulder the moment I lifted her up.

We (more like I) walked in silence. I'd occasionally rub her back or kiss her head. When we reached her dorm, no one was in there. I walked in and layed her on her bed, under the blankets. I could barely stand up before Zoey's hand found my shirt.

"Stay." Zoey said as she pulled me down to her. I willingly layed down with her.

That was all I remember, cause I feel asleep, with Zoey in my arms.

**_*Ring Ring*_**

I reach onto the floor in a blind serch of my phone, when I found it I answered in a hushed tone.

"Logan, my driver has just left the airport, he'll be there in four hours." My father said

"Okay." I said

"That means get up and pack." My father said, than hung up.

I groaned.

"Zoey, baby, wake up. We need to pack, the driver will be here in 4 hours" I said as I kissed her head

"Okay, thank you for carrying me." Zoey said as she sat up and ran a hang through her hair.

"I'll do anything for you." I said as I kissed her cheek

"Babe, go pack. You have more hair stuff than I do." Zoey said as she got off the bed and tried to pull me out of the bed

"Okay, I'll be back in an hour maybe less, no promises." I said as I kissed her cheek and left the room.

**_*Dorm*_**

I walk in and a guy with bushy hair was standing in front of my bed, looking in my backpack.

"Excuses me?" I said as I walked closer

The guy turned around. The guy turned out to be Chase Matthews.

"Logan, what the hell do you think you're doing with Zoey's favorite blanket?" Chase said as he held the blanket up

"Well, she's my girlfriend, I got cold and I took her blanket." I said as I took it from him. I grabbed a duffel and start to pack.

"Why? Why, did you have to go for the girl I am in love with?" Chase said as he got closer to me.

"You may have loved her, but I'm in love with her. I always will be." I said as I made sure I was packing everything.

When I heard nothing but a door slam, I knew he went to Zoey.

I grabbed my duffle and ran out the door. I ran all the way to Zoey's dorm, well to her hall. Chase was trying to talk to her about her dating me is a bad idea, and that I'm going to use her and dump her in the process. I decided it was best if I stay hidden.

"Zoey, you aren't thinking clear, Logan Reese is bad news. He uses girls and dumps them." Chase said as he tried to touch her

"I don't care what you say, you are as bad as he is. You think he's going to use me, well he's not." Zoey said as she wrapped her hand around the necklace I gave her.

"I'm in love with you Zoey, please believe me." Chase as he took her hand

"I'm in love with Logan and believe him. I think you should leave." Zoey said as she pried her hand out of his grasp

"I am not leaving until you believe me." Chase said

"Leave Chase." I said as I came out of my hiding spot

He took Zoey's arm and tried to pull her to him, but that was before I stepped in and hit him in the jaw. The moment I hit him, he fell to the floor.

"Don't you ever lay your hands on her again." I said as I took my bag and Zoey's hand and marched us into her dorm.

**_THAT'S IT FOR NOW_ **

**Favorite artist: Kalin and Myles**

**Favorite song(s): Trampoline (Kalin and Myles) and Paper Hearts (Tori Kelly) **

**Fun Fact: I like Dunkin Donuts and Jolly Rancher hard candy /Favorite Jolly Rancher blue/ (What's yours?) **

**Follow me on Twitter ( LiliaPangan) **


	3. You're Mine, and Mine Only

_"She's the part in the movie where it all adds up._

_So caught up in her eyes, can't look away I'm hypnotized"_

_You're Always Loved - Golden_

_**Lilia 2K19**_

**Logan's POV**

No one should ever lay their hands on my Zoey. That's like a death sentence. Once we're in her dorm, I take a seat at the desk in the corner of her room, not wanting to get more pissed off.

"Logan, please talk to me." Zoey said as she stood in front of my sitting position.

"I'm not mad at you honey, it's just I hate when people lay their greedy hands on you. That shit doesn't fly with me." I said grabbing her hands and looking at her in her face.

"Come on, we need to get going." Zoey said as she tried to pull me out of the seat.

"I know, just come here and let me hold you for a while before my father starts his criticism." I said pulling her into my arms.

Zoey falls into my arms, yes I know my face is in her boobs, but I don't care. I held her for about 5 minutes, and kissed her head before releasing.

"Let's go, my father likes when people are on time." I said getting up and grabbing her right hand with my left. I grabbed my "larger" duffel in my right while she grabbed her medium sized duffel in her left. I walked us out of her dorm hall, and down towards my fathers waiting car.

"That's funny, you're never on time." Zoey said

"I get it from my mom." I said

"I actually like to be on time, so if you ever want to make out again, than I suggest you start being on time." Zoey said letting go of my hand and putting it on my back.

"Oh, I promise to be on time." I said wrapping my arm around her.

My fathers driver was standing outside of the car waiting for us.

"Logan." The driver said

"Elliot." I said letting go of Zoey to run and hug Elliot.

"Who's this young lady?" Elliot asked while taking his hat off.

"This is Zoey Brooks." I said going back over to my love.

"Nice to meet you." Elliot said smiling at her as if she was the brightest diamond in the jewelry store.

"Like wise." Zoey said smiling back a him.

Elliot opened the car door for us and me being the gentlemen I am, I let Zoey climb in first, and than myself. Once he closed the door Zoey looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked setting my duffel in the other seat along with Zoey's.

"How well do you know Elliot?" Zoey asked leaning back on the seat, while crossing her arms.

The look on her face told me if I didn't tell her, she's just ask him herself. So I told her.

"Elliot was like my second father, he did things with me, he taught me how to defend myself, and he treated me as if I were one of his own. My father was always on business trips, so he never had time for me. Even when he'd come home from those trips, he'd be out looking for a new wife, someone else to replace my mother. When my mother died, he shut me out along with the world. My mom used to make him have fun with me, or my father would be in trouble for not spending time with his son. My mom was the glue, that kept my father and I together." I said looking out of the window.

"He's right, when his mother passed his father became recluse to the world. His mother was his fathers everything. At first, his father blamed Logan, than he started to blame the world. Mr. Reese than hired me to take care of his son. It came down to the point where he wouldn't even look at him let alone talk to him." Elliot said taking short glances at Zoey through the review mirror.

After that small conversation, everything was quiet till we arrived to the airport.

"Why didn't you ever tell me." Zoey asked me.

"I didn't know how to word it." I said while grabbing our duffels from the seat in front of us.

"I wouldn't care how you worded it, I would still understand, even if you hated telling me." Zoey said stopping me from walking.

"Do you know how important you are to me?" Zoey asked

"No and right now I don't think I care." I said

"Now we're back to the asshole Logan." Zoey said grabbing her bag and walking towards the terminal.

On the Plane Zoey didn't sit by me, she sat beside Elliot. They talked for hours on end. She made Elliot smile like he's never smiled before and laughed liked he did before I was shipped off to PCA. I sat on the plane and my brain wondered back to what I told Zoey. I felt guilt, and I didn't mean what I said I was just upset that the subject of my mother was unburied and thrown in my face.

***London***

I walked off the plane looking for Zoey and Elliot, I wanted to apologize for what I said to her, that I didn't mean it. When I saw Zoey, some guy was talking to her, trying to get her number or something.

"So could I get your number?" The British dude asked her

"Sorry, but I have a boyfriend. Even though he can be a total asshole." Zoey said walking towards me.

"Are you over yourself, or do I need to get his number?" Zoey asked'

"I'm good, I think. Just don't go get his number." I said pulling her into a hug.

"Great, now if you turn into an asshole again, I'm going to put you into a chocker hold. Okay?" Zoey mumbled into my chest.

I chuckled a bit. "Deal"

We walked out of the airport to find Elliot.

Once in the car we made our way to my fathers vacation house. When we arrive it wreaked of alcohol and desperation.

"Dad!" I yelled walking through the entrance.

"Logan." My father yelled stumbled down the hall.

"I'm going to go put these in your rooms." Elliot said holding the duffels.

"How about I join you." Zoey said and went and lifted mine out of his hands as he directed her to which room is mine.

"How drunk are you?" I ask

"Drunk enough." My father said

A few moments from trying to get him to stop yelling, I gave up. The moment that happened, Zoey came down. Once my father saw her, he dropped the can of beer.

"Lacy?" My father said, he thought Zoey looked like my mother.

"No? I'm Zoey." Zoey said picking the can up and throwing it away.

"Logan, keep him occupied while I pick up." Zoey asked me

Zoey started to pick up all of the cans and bottles, throwing them away. She started to wash the floor so it didn't smell like strong alcohol.

"Logan, we should get him to bed." Zoey said

"Uh, he wrecks." I said trying to prevent touching him.

"Than give him a shower, or I will. I know you don't like him, but he's your father. You will give him a shower, and you will help me put him into his bed." Zoey said in a harsh tone.

"Zoe-" I tried to protest

"No, now Logan Reese." Zoey said leaving the room.

"How am I going to do this?" I yelled.

"Get Elliot." Zoey yelled at me.

Well, she has a raging temper. Looks like Elliot and I have our work cut out for us. After we gave him his shower, and dressed him, we called Zoey.

"He's showered and dressed. Now what?" I ask her.

"You put him in his bed." Zoey said walking over to me and kissing my cheek.

"Okay." I said as I lifted one side and Elliot lifted the other. We dragged him to his room and put him in his bed.

"Babe! We're done." I yelled.

Zoey came in with a bottle of water and aspirin. She set them on my fathers bedside table, she took my hand and Elliot's shirt while dragging us out of the room. She closed the door to his room.

"We should go to bed." Zoey said grabbing my hand and dragging me up the stairs.

"Night Elliot." We said

As we walked up the stairs I knew that Zoey wasn't going to bed for me, but for herself.

"You are truly amazing you know that?" I said walking her to her room.

"I know, but you really need to think about being nicer to him." Zoey said

"Nah." I said kissing her head.

"You're mine and mine only. No one gets to touch you." I said out of the blue.

"I know, that's why I turned down that British guy." Zoey said

"Night babe." I said

"Night." Zoey said reaching up to kiss me.

I kissed back, while wrapping my arms around her waist. A minute later, we pulled away.

She let me go so she could go into her room, I walked into my room to bring back old memories.

**_THAT'S IT FOR NOW! _**

**_Favorite song(s): Trampoline (Kalin and Myles), Paper Hearts (Tori Kelly), and You're Always Loved (Golden) _**

**_Obsessions: A&amp;W Root Beer with Cream Soda, and muscle shirts._ **

**Follow Me on Twitter ( LiliaPangan) ad Instagram ( .Lilia)**


End file.
